Daughter of the Western Lord: The Early Years
by Kichuna
Summary: This story is about going to be about my own character Kichuna and her growing up with her grandfather, Inutaishou, Sesshoumaru, her father, and Inuyasha, her uncle, when his is still young. I hope that you like it. I'm not very good with summary. Hope th


4

Disclaimer: I do not own part of Inuyasha it belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. But I do take soul ownership Kichuna, Sokuni, and Ruketsu along with anyone that you have not seen before. Those characters are mine so please do not use them, if someone has then I will have a word with them about. Also, I am sorry if you the grammar is off, I will be fixing them as I see it.

Summary: In short this part is going to be about my own character Kichuna and her growing up with Inutaishou, her grandfather, Sesshoumaru, her father, and Inuyasha, her uncle when his is still young. Inuyasha will be OCC some one the time, that has do with the fact that he and Kichuna where very close growing up. They are only forty years apart, and both raised by Inutaishou and Sesshoumaru. If you want ok know that the just tell or I will get around to it.

Daughter of the Western Lord

The Early Years:

Prologue

First Words

Sokuni walked briskly clenching a small piece of paper folded and sealed with string, franticly looking around the castle half running at times. She was give strict orders to only let one person see the contents of the letter. She herself did not know what it was, but she knew that it was very important. She stopped, wheeled around she walked back to the large room that had a fire place burning brightly in the middle, two very large conformable chairs, and a white tiger rug in front of the fire. In one of the two chairs all could be seen of the person were two white dog ears that peaked out from the top of the chair.

Inuyasha only twitched his ears as he heard Sokuni; he was more focused on the fire before him then on her. Few knew the real reason why he came to sit beside the fireplace so very often, a few he had told or had been told by others. Sokuni was one of the few that knew why, as did his mate Kagome. His voices filled with just a hint of loss in it, "Sokuni how many times must I tell you not to come in here?"

Sokuni picked up quickly on the slight announce in Inuyasha's voice. She also did not fail to notice the two toy stuffed white dogs that where in his lap as she walked around to face him bowing slight before speaking softly, "I am sorry Inuyasha-sama but I think that this will be very important to you." She handed the letter him.

Inuyasha took the letter out of Sokuni's hands gently, not bothering to look down at the writing on the top, "If you think that it is important then I will look at it later. Right now I want to think about how I will be able to help Ruketsu. You know that he is going to war soon and this is going to be the first time that he was gone to war with out is sister by his side," Inuyasha growled slightly and muttered half directed towards Sokuni, "Why did she have to leave? She knows that my mind is not as militaristic as her was." Sokuni started to open her mouth, "Don't answer that Sokuni. I know why she had to leave but I thought that she would have at least come back or sent word that she was still alive."

Sokuni nodded her head in understanding, "Inuyasha-Sama the whole castle knows how much of a lose she has been to you personal. I do not mean to intrude but I know that you are still hurting and so is Ruketsu-sama as am I still. But none have taken it at as hard as Ruketsu-sama and you have. It pains me to see that two of the people that my lady held close to her are in so much pain so long after her disappearance." She smiled at little, "You know as well as I do that she brought life into to most all that she held close to her. In a way I would say that she was the angel of light and of darkness for this castle. I know that she would want you to be happy and live your life. Besides you have your mate Kagome to worry about and you know that she is with child again."

Inuyasha looked over at Sokuni and smiled back at her a little, "You are right my niece would want Ruketsu and me to be happy. It just has been so hard for me because I lost both Sesshoumaru," loss once again filled his voice, "Then his daughter disappears without telling anyone why she left or when she would be coming back home again. Even thou we all know why she left. That is not the point. I wonder if she saw the coming war." The last part Inuyasha mattered mostly to him self.

Sokuni heard Inuyasha but she only smiled, "I do not know that my self Inuyasha but I think that the letter might answer some of those questions."

Inuyasha looked at the letter and saw that it was addressed not to him with his title but with what his niece had called him when she was little and also when it was just the two of them or they where around close fiends and family "Inu-chan", Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock as he traced the characters with his claw. Quickly he looked back at Sokuni with a questionable look on his face that was very out of place for him, "Who give this to you?"

"I do not know who it was but I was told that it was something that needed your mediate attention due to the fact that it is very important. I think that it might have something to with where or how she is doing."

Inuyasha smiled at little at Sokuni, "I believe you are right about that Sokuni. As you know my niece was the only one that I will or would ever allow to call my by that name." Sokuni smiled happily as she watched Inuyasha quickly opened the paper that was light sealed and started to read the contains of it.

_March 31, 2337_

_Dear Inu-chan,_

_I want to first tell you that I really miss you and also I am truly very sorry for not telling you that I was leaving. Truly I am sorry for not sending word to you soon. I know that you must be worried sick about me and are sulking around the castle. You do not have to worry about you about me I can tell you that I'm doing fine. Also I know about the war that Ruketsu is being forced into. I am sorry that I will not be able to be by his side this time but I do want to be but I know that you will be able to fill in for me. That is the reason why chose you. I will tell you that I do not for see my self going back home. Do not bother to look for my anymore. I know that you have been looking for me from time to time but I have hidden my self well and as you know I have never been one to stay in one place for very long. I will if the need calls for it, I will send some of my men back if it looks like they could be of help back home and to you. If I send them to you I will tell you this right now that none of then would nor have ever betrayed me in any was that is why I took who I did. Also would you please give this message to Ruketsu, tell him that I love him and that I will send him all the help that I can in this war. Also that it is a war that I would agree with him. I know why it is being fought and I had for saw that something like this might be happening but not till long after I was forced to leave. Sesshoumaru did not raise a fool but you knew that. Also I am sorry that I was not able to give this letter to you directly but I do not want another scandal just before Ruketsu and you go off to war._

_Now it's is something that I only want you too see. I will be sending my story about how Sesshoumaru Ruler of the Western Lands lived. I personally think that is long over do for both worlds see how my father and your brother really lived and why he did the things that he did. You know the side that I am talking about, then one that only you, me and a hand full of others got to see in him, the caring, compassionate, and loving side. He would not be very happy about me telling the world this but it has changed dramatic sense then and he was part of the reason why both the humans and the youkai have been living in peace for many years now. But you know that he would be dicing in it if he was still alive right now. _

_Inu-chan as you know I am still in hiding and will remain, due to the fact that most youkai along with nigens think that I am response able for my father's death. You know that I had no part in it and so does Ruketsu who has taken our father's place as Ruler of the Western Lands. I know that he is doing almost as good a job at ruling as our father did. I wish that I could be by his side and leading his troops off into battle. But I will save not for another time. _

_I will be sending you my father's story along with mine in the hopes that you will take it and be able to get in published. I do not want my name on anything that I will send to you; I would like you to put my fathers name as the author. It is too soon after his death for people to know that it was done by me. You are welcome to take out and edit anything that you do that think it is time for the world to know. Say that you found in the hidden door in his room. That is where you are going find the chapters of the book as they are done with. I have not talked to my brother but I know that castle better then he does so no one will be able see me get in or out but if you are in the room when I come I will not leave chapter. I will get them to you a quickly as I can but it will be slow at times. I will not tell you the reason why it will only be a chapter at a time but I can tell you that it is not what you think it is Inu-chan._

_I would like it if no one but Sokuni and you knew about this. This is for mainly our protection. I do not want to see you get caught up in the mess that I have been through in to. I will tell that you should not believe any leads that come up unless they are giving to you by Sokuni. She will come to you only when she as been given something that you need to know immediately. I love you and I miss you dearly Inu-chan._

_Your Loving Niece and Friend,_

_Kichuna Daughter of Sesshoumaru and Ex-General of the Western Lands Military_

Inuyasha looked at the letter that had just been handed to him by Sokuni, who had been Kichuna's care taker and Kichuna's most trusted servant that did not leave when she did. For that Inuyasha was grateful, he looked back down the letter and read it over a few more times. No one had seen or heard form Kichuna in nearly ninety years. He looked at the Sokuni slightly in shock once more, "Sokuni did you see Kichuna at all? How do I know that this is not another trick by someone?"

Senses Kichuna vanished Inuyasha had been looking for her knowing that she was not in her right mind when she left the day after she found out about her father's death. It had shaken the whole world and most every one that had some power really thought that Kichuna had something to do with it. It did not help that most everyone thought that she had been the ring leader in Sesshoumaru's death only due to the fact that she had been out of the castle for most of the past three months before that that day. Only a hand full of people knew that Kichuna had been the one that had tried to stop it from happing and that was why she had been go so much.

Sokuni bowed saying softly, "No Inuyasha-sama I'm sorry but Kichuna-sama did not give the letter directly to me it was give to me my one of her men who was still with her." Sokuni reached into her pocket pulled out a dagger in a leather sheath. Inuyasha's eyes widened at the sight of the leather. Smiles smiled softly, "As you can see this is Kichuna's dagger. As you can see Inuyasha-sama it bears the family crest on it."

"Sokuni can I please see that?" Inuyasha knew the risk that Kichuna was taking my send this to him. But he knew that Tenseiga would be enough to hold her youkai side at bay, she did have a stronger connection to then Ruketsu would ever have. Sokuni quickly handed Inuyasha the dagger. A rare smile crossed over Inuyasha's face, "Sokuni I think that it would be best if we kept this form Ruketsu till be a latter date in time. I do not want him to get his hopes up about finding his sister again. Lord he has enough on his mind right now as do I," Inuyasha stood up for the chair as he tucked the dagger into his kimono then looked back at Sokuni again, "I thank you for giving this to me so soon. I hope that you don't mind if I keep the dagger do you?"

Sokuni smiled at him, "I was going to ask you take it anyway Inuyasha-sama." Inuyasha smiled as he walked out of the room and down the hall. He had to get to the training area to watch the new recruits go through their daily drills.

Authors Notes,

I'm just putting this out to see if I get any response. I don't care what kind of review you leave or even if you leave one at all. I would like it if you would leave one but I know that some people don't like leaving them. To be really honest with you I have never left a review my self. I just want to see if people are going to read this at all. If you like it then review and you did not like it then review telling me why. I know that not everyone is going to let this so no big deal. I will tell thou I have done some editing on this but its not the best in the world so if you see something that bugs you then tell me and I will see what I can do about. Also just to let you all know I will be very slow to update this. Thank you for taking the time to read my story. I hope that you liked it.

Kichuna


End file.
